Wife And Sons
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Post "Crisis", Clark heads home to his wife and sons. He and Lois are left reeling about all the changes in their lives.


Casting breakdowns seem to indicate that Lois and Clark's second son is Damian Wayne, which is who I'm sticking with for now unless _Superman & Lois_ says otherwise.

* * *

Although Clark's memory had caught up to him by the time he landed at home, he was still reeling with the revelation that he and Lois now had _two_ sons. Jonathan was no longer a baby! He was glad they saved the universe but so much had changed in the wake of the Anti-Monitor's attack on the multiverse. He grinned when Lois greeted him with a smile and kiss once he stepped inside the house. "The boys missed you," she teased.

He did a double take. "Boys. Wow."

"Your memories still catching up?" Lois asked knowingly.

Clark nodded. "How did we change so much?"

She shrugged and crossed her arms. "Clark, you helped save the universe - maybe the multiverse, if it still we now have an extra kid - we'll figure it out. And we had Jon young this time, apparently!"

He snorted and hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She sat down at the kitchen table and waited expectantly for their sons to greet Clark - fortunately, she didn't have to wait long.

Jon and Damian came flying into the kitchen and ran straight to their father. "Hey, boys! You miss me?" God, Clark loved his little family so much - he couldn't believe how lucky he truly was, even with everything going on in the world (universe).

Jon nodded, the twelve year old excited to see his father again after he took part in saving the universe. "You're awesome," the preteen informed him.

Clark flushed. "So are you, kid." He ruffled Jon's hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead, ignoring his groans.

"Can we go with you next time?" Damian asked.

"No!" Clark and Lois shouted at the same time.

Damian smirked. "Had to try." He too hugged Clark and whined when he also received a forehead kiss.

"Now, what were you boys up to that your mother had to call me in?" Clark stared at them and waited for one of his sons to break - which didn't take long.

"It was Jonathan's idea!" Damian shouted.

"Traitor! You came up with the plan!" Jon shot back.

"No fighting!" Lois chided. She turned to face her husband. "They're both grounded for getting themselves into trouble."

Clark nodded. "Of course. Boys, up to your room. Are _all_ of your electronics down here?"

Jon and Damian looked like a combination of chagrined and pissed but they nodded. "We're sorry, Dad."

"We'll try to do better." Damian shuffled his feet before turning around to head back upstairs to his room. Jonathan followed a few seconds later.

"We got some troublemakers. Why am I not surprised?" An amused Lois stood up and headed over to the fridge to grab a snack.

"They take after me. Sorry?" Clark tried.

She snorted. "Nice try with the apology but that doesn't work," she teased. After she finished eating, the two of them headed upstairs to their bedroom for the night.

Lois and Clark lay in bed for a little while, trying to come to terms with the way their lives had been upended in the wake of the latest crisis. "So much is different now," he marveled.

"We'll figure it out," Lois assured him as she turned over to face him.

"We always do," Clark conceded. He couldn't shut his mind off and knew they'd likely barely get any sleep tonight.

"Clark, our kid went from a baby to a preteen practically overnight and isn't an only child anymore. Fuck," she gasped.

"At least we didn't miss out on raising him but now we have two sets of memories." He was so thankful to have a partner like Lois, the love of his life, by his side. He wasn't sure what he'd do if her memory hadn't been restored too. He'd call Kara in the morning and see how she was dealing with everything - they probably needed to have a long conversation.

"At least they're happy and healthy," Lois pointed out. "We raised them right, Clark, despite the amount of trouble they get into on a daily basis."

Clark chuckled. "At least they want to be superheroes too someday, although it scares me."

She nodded. "Scares the shit out of me but we can't stop them from becoming who they're meant to be - they're already on the way there."

Lois and Clark had a big job ahead of them and hopefully wouldn't have to save the world again (for a long time, anyway. This had taken a lot out of them both). The couple talked about their new post-Crisis world all night long and by the time the sun rose, they had a better handle on the situation as a whole.


End file.
